


Team Sloth

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did we ever find out what a sloth sounds like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Sloth

Nora leapt into Ren’s arms, wrapping her legs around him with all the grace of an overgrown squirrel. He made sure that she wouldn’t fall, pulled her around so that she was propped on his waist, and wrapped a long arm around her middle.

Nora squealed when Ren rearranged her, but hung onto her boyfriend as he walked around Beacon with her. The Huntsman looked like a housewife with a toddler on her hip, but nobody teased him because they knew Nora could beat them into a pulp without detaching from her partner.

She latched onto him, even sitting on his lap during lunch, but Ren didn’t mind. He liked it a lot actually. Nora had always liked being carried, but often chose people who weren’t fit for it. (Such as Weiss or Ren’s eighty year old grandma. Same difference.)

He was just glad she chose him instead of a very crotchety heiress.

Ren stood up from the lunch table with Nora slung around him like a fanny pack. He didn’t even bother to ask how that had happened, but swung her around so that she was on his back, and walked with her to the secluded Student Garden.

Nora draped her arms around his neck and pressed an absent kiss to the shell of his ear, and he smiled when she nuzzled into his neck. They sat on an empty bench, watching the sunset over Vale for a few minutes before Nora snuck a kiss onto Ren’s mouth. She pulled away, slightly embarrassed, but Ren sought her out again, letting their lips press together slightly before he pulled her on to his lap.

Ren grazed his fingers along Nora’s sides and she giggled before burying her head into his shoulder.

“ _Reeeen_ – you know I’m ticklish.” She pouted, talking into his clothes rather than to him. Ren replied with another dance of his fingers. This time Nora found his hands and set them on her cheeks arranging his hands so that his thumbs rested atop her cheekbones and his fingers wrapped around her jaw.

“Ren… can you kiss me again?” She asked, staring at her boyfriend with wide eyes. Ren smiled, gazing at Nora and taking note of the way her hair blended with the sunset behind her.

“Of course.”

He enveloped her mouth with his and rubbing his thumbs across her skin. She kissed back eagerly, hands finding purchase on his chest.

Ren pulled away first, one hand wandering to Nora’s hair. Nora blushed before reaching to tug on Ren’s lock of pink hair.

“Ren? I have something really important to ask you.” Nora said gravely.

Ren raised an eyebrow and spoke. “What is it?”

“…Did we ever find what a sloth sounds like?”


End file.
